Binkie changes his name
by RangerCraving
Summary: One-shot sneak peek at a chapter written for hopefully a future full-length story. Just my little take on the dilemna of a MM named Binkie.


Ranger was at his desk

A/N: Following a thread from the BCRUS group a couple days ago, I was persuaded by a couple of friends to share a chapter that I wrote months and months ago as part of a fic I've been trying to write, with little success. But given the discussion, I thought some might enjoy a sneak peek at my take on Binkie. Don't be surprised if you see this chapter pop up in the future as part of a story.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I make no money. I've borrowed them for my own pleasure.

_**Written after LMT when the name Binkie popped up and made me cringe.**_

Ranger was at his desk. He had skimmed over the daily logs and reports of RangeMan and had moved on to the file in front of him. In his normal efficient fashion, Tank had several of the men compile information on Kyle Cunningham IV. He had just opened the file on Cunningham when there was a knock on the office door. At his somewhat sharp command, Binkie came in, looking a bit nervous.

"You wanted to see me, boss?"

"You've been with us a while, and I haven't had much time to think about your position here at RangeMan with everything going on. To be honest I didn't give much thought to it until I was going over the roster from when I was out of town. I know you're qualified or Tank and Silvio would have never cleared you."

"Ah, thank you, sir."

"However, we need to change your name."

"E-E-Excuse me? Did you say I need to change my --

"Your name, Binkie." Ranger mentally cringed as he said the younger man's name.

"You want me to change my name?" Binkie's brain was feeling sluggish. Surely Ranger didn't really want him to change his name.

"Yes."

Binkie's face cleared and suddenly lit up like a kid at Christmas. He had finally figured it out. Ranger was sending him on his first undercover surveillance assignment.

"You're sending me undercover?" Cool or not cool, Binkie couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice.

"What? No, of course not. You haven't been with us long enough for undercover yet."

Binkie's boyish face fell. "Then you really want me to change my name, sir?"

"Yes."

"But I don't understand, sir. Why?"

"Because the employees at RangeMan have a reputation for being bad asses, and Binkie is not a bad ass name. Binkie is what my sister calls her baby's pacifier."

"Yes, sir, I know." Binkie's voice was forlorn. "I think that was the point. The baby thing, I mean."

"You've lost me." Binkie watched Ranger's face closely. He flushed a little. Maybe it was going to be all right. Maybe he wasn't going to be forced to change his name after all. Thank God. His mother would have been so disappointed.

Ranger was still waiting for a response.

"Ah, sir, Binkie's not my real name. That's the name the guys gave me my first day here." He was nervous. He couldn't help it. There was something about Ranger that always made him tongue-tied and nervous.

"My guys, Binkie?"

"Ah, y-y-y-yes, sir. When I showed up the first day, Tank said I looked too young, and before you know it they were saying I was the baby of the group, even though I'm 25." Ranger fought a grin at 'Binkie's' obvious indignation. "Then they took me out for a beer, and Lester said instead of sucking on a beer, I should be sucking on a Binkie, and the guys all thought that was really funny, sir. And, well, here I am."

"I see. And are you terribly attached to the name Binkie?"

"Oh, sir, no, sir. But Tank and Lester and Cal -- well, they kind of scare me as a group."

Ranger fought not to smile at the young man's obvious embarrassment. "Okay. You can leave. I'll have a talk with the guys."

"Thank you, sir." Binkie got up to leave.

"Oh, by the way, what is your real name?" The young man turned around and watched as Ranger tipped back his water bottle and took a drink. Timing it so that Ranger would be mid-swallow the young man answered.

"It's Shirley, sir, after my mom's favorite aunt." Binkie jumped back out of the way as water spurted across the room, spraying over the files on Ranger's desk. As Ranger started choking and sucking air, a quick and charming smile crossed the young man's face.

"Sorry, sir. Couldn't resist. It's Michael, sir. Michael Logan. For my grandfather. My friends call me Mick." At Ranger's murderous look he hurried toward the door, legs shaking. When his hand was on the door, he heard Ranger wheeze out.

"Welcome to the team, Mick."

"Thanks, boss." Mick left the office whistling, thinking maybe Ranger wasn't quite as scary as he'd first thought.

**rangercraving**


End file.
